polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Rupert Everett
Rupert James Hector Everett, lepiej znany jako Rupert Everett (ur. 29 maja 1959 roku w Norfolk) – angielski aktor filmowy, teatralny i telewizyjny, pisarz, piosenkarz i model. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Norfolk jako młodszy syn majora Anthony’ego Michaela Everetta (1921-2009), biznesmena, i Sary (z domu MacLean), pochodzącej ze Szkocji. Dorastał ze starszym bratem Simonem Anthony'm Cunninghamem (ur. 1956). W wieku siedmiu lat rozpoczął edukację w Farleigh School przy Ampleforth College w hrabstwie Hampshire, rzymskokatolickiej szkole prowadzonej przez zakon benedyktynów. Mając piętnaście lat został przyjęty do londyńskiej Centralnej Szkoły Mowy i Dramatu (Central School of Speech and Drama), ale po dwóch latach został z niej usunięty za niesubordynację. Jako siedemnastolatek rozpoczął praktykę aktorską w szkockim Citizen Theatre w Glasgow, z którym podróżował po Wielkiej Brytanii, występując w przedstawieniach takich jak Don Juan i Dom złamanych serc (Heartbreak House) G. B. Shawa. Dorabiał także jako męska prostytutka. Kariera Na małym ekranie pojawił się po raz pierwszy w telewizyjnym dramacie Agathy Christie Męstwo Edwarda Robinsona (The Manhood of Edward Robinson, 1981). W 1982 roku odniósł sukces w spektaklu Juliana Mitchella Inny kraj (Another Country) z Kennethem Branaghem na londyńskiej scenie West End. Po debiucie na dużym ekranie w kryminale romantycznym Prawdziwe życie (Real Life, 1984), z sukcesem powtórzył swą sceniczną kreację homoseksualnego sowieckiego szpiega, który stał się wrogiem swojej ojczyzny w melodramacie Inny kraj (Another Country, 1984), zdobywając nomiację do nagrody Brytyjskiej Akademii Filmowej (BAFTA). W filmie telewizyjnym NBC Księżniczka Daisy (Princess Daisy, 1983) zagrał mroczną postać Rama Valenskiego, brata kazirodczo zakochanego w swojej siostrze. Zebrał potem znakomite recenzje za rolę pochodzącego z wyższych sfer kochanka kelnerki w nocnym klubie w biograficznym dramacie kryminalnym Taniec z nieznajomym (Dance with a Stranger, 1985). Na planie dramatu Solo dla dwojga (Duet for One, 1986)) spotkał się z Julie Andrews. Wydarzeniem była jego rola tajemniczego przybysza w ekranizacji powieści Gabriela Garcíi Márqueza Kronika zapowiedzianej śmierci (Cronaca di una morte annunciata, 1987) z Ornellą Muti, która cieszyła się powodzeniem w Ameryce Łacińskiej i Europie. Kontrowersje wzbudził dramat muzyczny rozgrywający się w środowisku muzyków rocka Ogniste serca (Hearts of Fire, 1987), gdzie zagrał rywala Boba Dylana. W 1989 roku przeprowadził się do Paryża, gdzie publicznie potwierdził swoją orientację homoseksualną. Napisał dwie powieści – Hello, Darling, Are You Working? (1989) i The Hairdressers of St. Tropez (1995). Pracował także jako model w Mediolanie. Rola Francesco Dellamorte w komedii fantasy Dellamorte Dellamore (1994) przyniosła mu nagrodę na festiwalach filmowych w Porto w Portugalii i Maladze w Hiszpanii. Prezentował potem na ekranie swoje możliwości aktorskie w dramacie historycznym Szaleństwie króla Jerzego (The Madness of King George, 1994) w roli Księcia Walii Jerzego IV Hanowerskiego, komedii Roberta Altmana Prêt-à-Porter (Prêt-à-Porter, 1994). Za kreację homoseksualnego przyjaciela głównej bohaterki w komedii romantycznej Mój chłopak się żeni (My Best Friend's Wedding, 1997) został uhonorowany nagrodą krytyków w Londynie i na Florydzie, Blockbuster Entertainment Award, American Comedy Award, nagrodą Złotej Satelity i zdobył nominację do nagrody Złotego Globu. Zachwycił widzów i krytyków także w filmach kostiumowych – Zakochany Szekspir (Shakespeare in Love, 1998), Mąż idealny (An Ideal Husband, 1999) Oscara Wilde’a jako kobieciarz i niestrudzony bywalec przyjęć lord Arthur Goring (kolejna nominacja do nagrody Złotego Globu), Sen nocy letniej (A Midsummer Night's Dream, 1999) Williama Szekspira, Zabić króla (To Kill a King, 2003) w roli Karola I Stuarta, Królowa sceny (Stage Beauty, 2004) jako Karol II Stuart i miniserialu Niebezpieczne związki (Les Liaisons dangereuses, 2003) Choderlosa de Laclosa w roli wicehrabiego Sébastiena de Valmonta. Za rolę geja-architekta krajobrazu i najlepszego przyjaciela instruktorki jogi w komedii Układ prawie idealny (The Next Best Thing, 2000) był nominowany w duecie z Madonną do antynagrody Złotej Maliny. W 1987 roku ukazała się jego autorska płyta Generation of Loneliness (pol. Pokolenie samotności), gdzie napisał muzykę i słowa. Wziął także udział w nagraniu utworu i teledysku Madonny „American Pie” (2000) śpiewając w chórkach. Na płycie Robbiego Williamsa pt. Swing When You're Winning (2001) znalazła się piosenka pt. „They Can't Take that Away from Me”, którą zaśpiewał w duecie z Williamsem. Był narratorem filmu dokumentalnego Paragraf 175 (Paragraph 175, 2003) opisującego prześladowania homoseksualistów w okresie nazizmu. Zajmuje się także dubbingiem. Użyczył swojego głosu Księciu z Bajki w filmach animowanych Shrek 2 (2004) i Shrek Trzeci (Shrek the Third, 2007). Mówił też rolę lisa w filmie fantasy Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, czarownica i stara szafa (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, 2005). Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Brytyjscy aktorzy